pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (Tomarmstrong14 Style)
One of tomarmstrong14's movie-spoofs of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Cast: *Snow White - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Prince Florian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Queen Grimhilde - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Witch Grimhilde - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Doc - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Grumpy - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss; Animated) *Happy - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Sleepy - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Bashful - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Sneezy - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Dopey - Oh (Home; 2015) *The Magic Mirror - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Humbert the Huntsman - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Prince Florian's Horse - Great Prince (Bambi) *The Raven - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Forest Animals as themselves Summary: The Grimm fairy tale gets a Princess Sawyer treatment in Walt Disney's first animated feature. Jealous of Sawyer's beauty, the wicked queen, Sour Kangaroo, orders the murder of her innocent stepdaughter, but later discovers that Sawyer is still alive and hiding in a cottage with seven friendly little character (non-human) miners. Disguising herself as a hag (Rhonda the Walrus), Sour brings a poisoned apple to Sawyer, who falls into a death-like sleep that can be broken only by a kiss from the prince, Danny. Chapters: #Sawyer White Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Sawyer White Part 2 - Sour and Shere Khan/Sawyer Meets Danny ("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") #Sawyer White Part 3 - Sour's Dark Demand/In the Woods/Sawyer Runs Away #Sawyer White Part 4 - Sawyer's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Sawyer White Part 5 - Sawyer Discovers a Cottage/"Whistle While You Work" #Sawyer White Part 6 - Meet the Characters ("Heigh-Ho") #Sawyer White Part 7 - Sawyer Explores Upstairs #Sawyer White Part 8 - Searching the Cottage #Sawyer White Part 9 - The Characters Discover Sawyer/Sawyer Meets the Characters #Sawyer White Part 10 - Bedroom Argument/Supper Not Ready Yet #Sawyer White Part 11 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Characters' Washing Song)" #Sawyer White Part 12 - Deceived/Sour Disguised Herself #Sawyer White Part 13 - "The Characters' Yodel Song" #Sawyer White Part 14 - "Someday My Prince Will Come"/Bedtime #Sawyer White Part 15 - Rhonda's Evil Plan #Sawyer White Part 16 - The Characters Leave For Work #Sawyer White Part 17 - Sawyer Meets Rhonda #Sawyer White Part 18 - A Race Against Time #Sawyer White Part 19 - Sawyer's Death and Funeral #Sawyer White Part 20 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Sawyer White Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used: *Cats Don't Dance *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Everyone's Hero *The Lorax (2012) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin (TV Show) *Home (2015) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Lion King (1994) *Bambi *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Goliath II *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too Category:Tomarmstrong14 Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movies Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoof Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Drawfs Movie Spoofs